


And Many More

by Vargras



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Anniversary!, Multi, fluffy ot3 time to celebrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargras/pseuds/Vargras
Summary: Rex decides to mark a special occasion with a surprise for the two people most important to him.Made in celebration of the 1 year anniversary of XC2's release.





	And Many More

“Rex, what’s this all about?”

“You’ll see soon enough!”

To that, she simply groaned and folded her arms -- she would have glared at him, but the blindfold presently made that impossible. Maybe if she furrowed her brows just enough, it’d carry the point across. There was a softer voice to her left, and a few dull _thuds_ against the table before she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Mythra, relax. I know Rex isn’t one for surprises, but just be patient.”

 _Fair enough_. Rex, their Driver, had certainly never been one for secrets _or_ surprises. In fact, he was often downright terrible at keeping them, yet this somehow had been… different. He’d been up shockingly early that morning, and had been _very_ insistent on blindfolding both her and her sister, and having them wait at the kitchen table. For what, they had no idea. All of this was totally out of the blue.

Still, Pyra knew enough to know that he had been in the kitchen almost the entire morning, making… something. He was capable of cooking, something she had always been quite mindful of, but she was almost certain that the scope of his culinary skills had been limited. So, he was making something food-related. As for the _what_ and _why_ , she was utterly clueless.

There were a few quick footsteps, and the sound of plates being set down in front of them. The redhead sniffed at the air a bit -- whatever was in front of her smelled decidedly sweet, though she was having trouble putting her finger on what the scent was composed of. Not long after was the faint sound of a match being struck, and it wasn’t too much longer before both sisters could feel the faint heat of a flame in front of themselves.

Mythra was starting to get impatient. She was anxiously tapping her foot, and Pyra was doing her best to quietly shush her sister. Not like it was doing much good, anyways.

Both siblings jumped a bit as they felt a hand upon each of their shoulders, squeezing gently. “Alright, you two. You can take them off now.”

The blonde laughed faintly. “ _Finally_.”

Both sisters quickly undid the simple knots keeping their blindfolds in place, hastily tossing them aside to see just what it was that Rex had, quite literally, cooked up for them. Both ended up blinking in surprise at what was before them, though Pyra seemed absolutely _enthralled_ by what she had been given. “Rex, is this…?”

He nodded, chuckling a bit as he scratched at a cheek. “Chocolate cake with cherries and fudge? Sure is.”

“You… you remembered?” She almost seemed in shock, as she leaned down to peer at his creation a bit more. He had even included a bit of chocolate bark along the sides and top, and she personally knew how difficult it could be to even make. “But I just casually brought that up in conversation ages ago. I… I didn’t think that--”

“I mean, it seemed important to you, so I thought I’d make a mental note.”

“Rex, that’s… I don’t know what to say.” Pyra gave him a warm smile, slightly dipping her head in a bow. “Thank you.”

Both hands on his hips, Rex puffed out his chest a bit, doing his best to look as proud of himself as he could. As far as Pyra was concerned, he had every right to be, though he was already looking over to where her sister sat.

Mythra was lightly poking at hers with a fork, unsure what she was even really looking at. “...what is this?”

“It’s a pot pie,” he answered matter-of-factly.

“A pot pie? Never heard of one.”

“Really? They’re pretty big in Tantal, what with how cold it can get there. It’s literally a pie you make in a pot!” He leaned down a bit beside her, placing both hands on her shoulders. “Though it’s customary to fill it with meats and veggies. I put some crab in there, just for you.”

She quickly turned towards him, eyes wide. “...you put crab in this? What else?”

“Potatoes, leeks, celery, carrots. A little bit of seasoning and some other things too.”

“Jeez, erm… that’s… really thoughtful of you, Rex. Thanks.” She’d never admit it, but she could already feel the warmth in her cheeks from her own blush. She couldn’t recall the last time that anyone had gone out of their way like this to make something _just_ for her.

“Well? What do you guys think?” Rex was already looking expectantly back and forth between the two of them, ready for feedback.

Pyra was first to speak. “It’s all very lovely, Rex, but um… what are the candles for?”

“Oh! Those!” He quickly hurried around to the other side of the table so as to sit across from them, taking a seat and gesturing somewhat towards the lit candles buried in both Pyra’s and Mythra’s treats. “Well, it’s… like your birthday! Sort of.”

Mythra cocked her head a bit. “Rex, we’re Blades. We don’t... _have_ birthdays.”

“Well, sure, but we’ve all been together for a year now, so… I thought I’d do something for it. To celebrate.”

Both Pyra and Mythra blanched a bit upon hearing him say that -- they had forgotten. Completely and totally forgotten that today marked a year that they had been with him since that first moment aboard the ancient vessel. It was difficult to hide the frowns that were now on both their faces, and it immediately concerned him.

“Do you… guys not like it? It’s okay if you don’t, I won’t be upset. Honest.”

The blonde sighed, wringing her hands together. “It’s… not that we don’t like it. The opposite, really. Pyra and I are both touched that you did all of this just for us. It’s just that…”

Her sister finished the sentence, looking no less ashamed. “...we both just… forgot that we’ve been with you for an entire year now.”

“Is that it?” Rex responded with a hearty laugh, drawing stares from both of the Aegises. “C’mon, you two! It’s not the end of the world or anything, though I… guess it was, at one point. But this is a time to celebrate! It should be a happy moment, yeah?”

“I… suppose. I still feel bad that we didn’t do anything for you for today, though.”

“Aw, don’t worry about it, Pyra. It’s fine, really! I just wanted to make you two happy, is all.”

“Rex…” She shook her head somewhat, smiling at him. “You already make us happy, just by being with us. You really didn’t have to go through all this effort, just for us.”

“Yeah, well, I just… felt like marking the occasion.” He laughed again, rubbing at the back of his neck. “You two better blow out the candles soon, before they melt all the way down to the bottom. Don’t want to get wax all over your presents, now do you?”

Mythra snapped attention a bit at that, leaning down to get ready to blow out her candle. “I’m not losing a single bit of crab to some candle wax!”

Pyra glanced over towards her sister as she readied to blow out her own. “Make a wish when you blow it out, Mythra!”

“Sure, sure.” Waving a hand dismissively, she gave it a quick puff of breath, snuffing out the candle. “Mm, alright. Made mine.”

“Me too.” It wasn’t worth trying to check if Pyra had indeed blown hers out -- the faint smell of smoke was enough to give an answer. “Ready to try it, Mythra?”

“Uh, _yes_? I’ve been _dying_ for some crab meat.”

Rex simply sat back, grinning as he watched both Pyra and Mythra begin to dig into their respective meals. Pyra seemed utterly delighted by the cake she had been given, carefully slicing away at it and taking several bites, even spending the time to lick her fingers clean after trying to rescue an errant cherry from sliding away. Mythra, however, was _devouring_ her pot pie, quickly digging away at it but frantically slowing down her pace after the first few bites proved to be literally too hot to handle. They were even making sure to share their own treats with one another, something which made him all the happier to see, though they _were_ still trying to insist on him having some as well. He politely declined each and every time -- this was for them, after all.

After several minutes of quiet eating, both sisters eventually put down their forks, completely unable to eat any more. At the very least, there were going to be leftovers. Such a thing was fine, really. Pyra gave him an appraising eye, laughing somewhat. “Rex, I had no idea you could cook like that! That was delicious!”

He blushed a bit, scratching at his cheek. “You think so?”

“Of course! You even had the chocolate bark on there too, and I know from personal experience that it’s not the easiest thing to make either.”

“Yeah, well… I’ve been practicing a bunch. Took me a couple tries to really get it down.”

Mythra leaned forward, blinking. “You’ve been _practicing_ this? Just for us?”

“Of course! I’ve cooked before, sure, but never anything like this. I wanted to make sure it was perfect.” Rex smiled, giving them both a quick nod. “It _had_ to be perfect for you two.”

“Aw, you charmer. That reminds me though -- you said this was basically for our ‘birthdays’, yeah?” The blonde folded her arms, looking somewhat perplexed. “How come we’ve never celebrated yours?”

Pyra clapped her hands together, quickly sitting upright. “That’s right! We’ve gotta celebrate your birthday, Rex!”

Rex chuckled nervously, fidgeting somewhat. “Right! Um… well, the thing is, I… don’t know what my birthday is?”

Both sisters stared at him, incredulous. It’s not like they could be blamed, really. Mythra squinted at her Driver, tilting her head. “...how do you not know when your own birthday is?”

“Well, I was orphaned, remember? And my parents didn’t really have much on them in the way of papers or anything else identifying, soooo…” He threw up his hands, as if for emphasis. “I don’t know what my birthday is. I’ve got a rough idea of how old I am, and… that’s about it.”

The redhead slumped in her seat a bit, frowning. “I’m… sorry, Rex. I didn’t know about that.”

He simply shook his head. “It’s fine, Pyra. It’s never bothered me much anyways.”

There was a quick snap of the fingers, and both Rex and Pyra turned to face Mythra, who very clearly had something on her mind. “I’ve got an idea for all of this. How about Pyra and I both pick when we want our ‘birthday’ to be, and you can just celebrate it with us? It’ll be our own little thing, just the three of us.”

Pyra’s expression instantly brightened, and she was excitedly clapping her hands together. “Oh, Mythra! That’s a wonderful idea! We’d all have our birthdays on the same day too!”

“Yep! Though…” Mythra tapped a finger to her chin as she pondered it. “I’m not entirely sure what date we should use.”

It was Rex’s turn for an idea. “How about… the day that the World Tree collapsed?”

Both of the Aegises turned towards him, no doubt confused. Pyra folded her arms and cocked her head, trying to figure out his own reasoning. “Rex, that… doesn’t exactly seem like the happiest day to try and commemorate.”

“No, no, I don’t… I don’t mean the collapse _itself_. I mean you guys coming back, separately, as yourselves. It’s your birthday because it’s the start of your _own_ lives, split from one another.” He shrugged a bit, however. “It’s just a thought, though.”

Mythra made a quiet noise, then nodded. “...I like it. It’s not just about us either, but it’s also the start of… well, life with Rex. I think we should do it.”

“Oh, hey! That’s a good point! What do you think, Pyra?”

She had already stood up out of her seat, seemingly unable to contain her joy, her fiery hair bouncing a bit as she nodded. “Let’s do it! It’d be perfect! The three of us, all celebrating our birthdays!”

“And each other!” Rex wagged a finger at her, grinning a bit. “Can’t forget that part.”

Pyra giggled faintly, nodding once more. “Of course!”

“Well, it’s settled then! We’ve all got birthdays now.” It admittedly felt strange to say, but there was something about it immensely appealing… sharing a birthday with the two people he cared about the most. “Now then, how about we get some swimming in to keep the celebration rolling?”

“Mm, I think before we do that, there’s something that Mythra and I would both like to do for _you_.”

He blinked a bit, tilting his head. “Like what?”

Both of the Aegises merely turned to one another and gave each other a nod and a knowing look, quickly circling around the table to each plant a kiss on Rex’s cheeks at the same time. The result was more or less immediate, with their Driver blushing furiously and doing his utmost to hide a grin. He was failing rather miserably, but it simply added to his charm.

“...like that. Thank you for all of this, Rex. I think we could both probably tell you what we wished for as well.”

Rex was still recovering from the sudden show of affection and stumbled over his words somewhat. “I-If you do something l-like that though, they say it, erm, won’t come true.”

“Well, no need to worry about that, because I’m sure it already has.” Throwing her arms around him, she brought him a bit closer to herself, giving him a warm smile. “I wished for another year of happiness and love at your side…”

Mythra just as quickly joined in, placing an arm around his waist and pulling him back in her direction. “And I wished for many more years after that. You’re not getting rid of us that easily.”

Rex, firmly sandwiched between both girls, eyed them both. “What, you two talked it out or something?”

“Pyra and I still _technically_ share a core, remember?” The blonde gave his nose a playful poke, grinning at him. “It was simple enough for us to stay on the same page.”

“R-Right then.” He blinked a bit, still mindful of his current situation -- being between them like this wasn’t so bad. In fact, doing so more often would be even better. “So, uh… swimming now?”

He didn’t really need much of an answer, as both sisters simply giggled in unison and took him by the hands, leading him towards the front door.

Swimming it is, then.


End file.
